


When you have a problem you come home

by wantsumfuk



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Child Neglect, F/M, M/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, alcoholic mom, family that needs help, i dont really know what to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantsumfuk/pseuds/wantsumfuk
Summary: Sonny was never really that close to his mom. Neither was he ever close to her boyfriend. She was never much of an impact in Sonny’s life now that he thought of it. Although, now that everyone was leaving el barrio, he would have to spend a lot more time alone with her, wouldn’t he?





	When you have a problem you come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Sonny? Adonde vas?” 
> 
> “Usnavi’s gonna go to Nina’s dinner, then after that the club, so I have to stay a bit later to cover for him.” Sonny explained trying to get out the door quickly.
> 
> “Adios Mama.” Sonny waved and turned away to the door as his mom fell back onto the couch. “Adios Mijo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if i made any spelling errors or somethin
> 
> Spanish dictionary bc google translate succs ass-
> 
> Adonde vas: Where are you going  
> Adios: Bye  
> Mijo: Son  
> Primo: Cousin  
> Oh dios mio: Oh my god  
> Me voy a morir: I’m gonna die  
> Calmate: Calm down  
> Escuchaste: You hear  
> Gracias: Thank you

“ _Mama_?” Sonny asked as he slowly opened the door to his front house. _I swear I saw her car parked outside..._ Sonny opened the door a bit more to make sure it was empty.

 He opened the door all the way and saw the vacant house. He walked over to the kitchen to get his phone charger, and jumped when he heard a loud snore come from the couch in the living room. 

Sonny walked over to see his mom in her wrinkled work clothes, and beer bottles surrounding her. Sonny mentally sighed as he went to the closet near the door to get his mom a blanket. He spread the blanket on her sleeping form, and grabbed the charger to head out, before a voice stopped him.

”Sonny? _Adonde vas_?” 

“Usnavi’s gonna go to Nina’s dinner, then after that the club, so I have to stay a bit later to cover for him.” Sonny explained trying to get out the door quickly.

”What about school?” She said in a half Dominican accent, “You’re not skipping, are you?” 

“No, Ma, It’s summer. Specifically the fourth of July.” Sonny looked back at her. She had curly hair that hung a bit over her shoulders, and green eyes( obviously not a trait he could’ve of picked up from her). She was short and obviously young. At least twenty-nine years old.

Sonny’s mom looked at him confused, then she picked up her phone and stared at it for a long time. “Oh... Guess it is the fourth...” An awkward silence fell between them as Sonny looked around, avoiding eye contact. 

“Well— I better go... _Adios Mama_.” Sonny waved and turned away to the door as his mom fell back onto the couch. “ _Adios Mijo_.”

* * *

“Bye ‘Navi! Have fun at Nina’s dinner.” Sonny sarcastically smiled as he slumped into a chair behind the counter. Usnavi glanced at him before looking at a mirror again to fix his collar. “Sonny, you gotta stay and make up for the hours you always miss when you’re late. It’s not my fault you have commitment issues.” 

Sonny huffed a looked out the window. “I never get included. I’m always left out.” He admitted while casting glances back at his older cousin. Usnavi stopped getting ready and looked over at his younger cousin. Usnavi suddenly felt guilt pile on his shoulders.

”I can bring you the leftovers?” 

“Oh yeah, that’s amazing. Left over food for the left over kid.” Sonny grumble as he started to play with a plastic cup. “ _Mijo_ , don’t be like that.” Usnavi took off Sonny’s hat to ruffle his hair then put it on crooked. “What about this. If you promise to take care of the store then before school starts I’ll take you downtown and we can hang out together for a day. Maybe I could also help buy some of your school supplies too. Sound good?”

Sonny seemed to perk up at this and looked over at Usnavi. “Plus,” The elder added, “If you don’t give things away for free while I’m gone you’ll earn my trust and pride.” Usnavi beamed. “I’d rather have the money.” Sonny joked while smiling. They both laughed, and Usnavi was walking towards the door before Sonny stopped him to give him a quick hug.

“See ya Cuz. Have fun, use protection, love ya.” Sonny let go but Usnavi hugged him again and kissed Sonny on the cheek. “GROSS WHAT THE HELL?” Sonny frantically wiped off his cheek as Usnavi gave him a cheeky smile. “Love you too, bye!” He let go and ran out the store.

”Ugh.” Sonny continued to wipe off his cheek with the back of his hand, although he was smiling. “He’s such a sap.” Sonny walked over to the counter and sat back down on his chair, awaiting for the next customer to arrive.

* * *

 Sonny jumped at the sound of the bell signifying a customer walked in. _Fuck, don’t tell me I fell asleep_. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the man standing in front of him.

” _Ooooooooohhhhhh_ , Imma tell Usnavi you were sleeping on the job.” The voice teased, and Sonny eye’s focused on the man. He immediately lightened up when he saw it was Graffiti Pete. “Whaddup, Sonshine.”

Sonny groaned. “Please, never use that name. Like, ever again.” He protested, although the smile that spread across his face said differently. Pete laughed and took the baseball cap off of Sonny’s head, and then put it on himself. “You ready for the killer firework show I’m gonna do tonight?” Pete smiled as he leaned on the counter. 

“I’m ready to hear it. I’m stuck here to ‘make up for the work hours I’ve missed’ according to ‘Navi.” Sonny sighed and shrugged. Pete frowned, “You’re not allowed to leave? That’s bullshit.” Sonny nonchalantly leaned back in the chair. “Cuz’s orders.”

Pete sighed and went to the slushie machine. “It’s not gonna be fun without you.” Sonny gave him a slight smile and silence fell between them. Pete grabbed a cup and filled it with the two flavors in front of him, raspberry and cherry. Sonny peeked over and smirked. “You know you’re going to have to pay for that, right?” Pete almost dropped the slushie in his hand. “What? Nah man, you always let me get The Super Ultra Slushy for free!” Pete pouted as he pointed to the Nerds and Rainbow Air Heads ropes in the candy isle.

Sonny laughed at him and shrugged. “Any other day I would, bro. But today I’m tryna get Usnavi to buy my school supplies.” He smiled, but Pete just looked at him confused. “What does that mean?” Pete awkwardly laughed as Sonny mentally face palmed. “Right, right, sorry. Usnavi promised to help buy my school supplies if I promised not to give anything away for free. Me being the broke sixteen-year-old I am, I agreed. So either pay up or just leave it there to melt.”

Sonny mischievously smiled at Pete as he huffed and gave Sonny two dollars. “Pleasure doin’ business with you.” Sonny joked as he put the two dollars in the cashier. “I should get going.” Pete said. “I want to hit the club before I have to light up the night sky.” Pete was on his way out the door before Sonny stopped him. “Hold up a second. Eighteen-year-olds can’t go to clubs.” Sonny frowned.

Pete gave Sonny a mischievous smile. “Poor, poor, little innocent Sonny.” Sonny rolled his eyes at that. “You underestimate the power of fake IDs.” Pete was getting closer to the door, but Sonny jumped up, “Hey- Wait! Give me back my hat you scoundrel!” He laughed.

Pete giggled and threw the hat back at Sonny, “I was hoping you’d forget.” Sonny shook his head and grabbed his hat. “I see why Usnavi always kicks you out.” He joked and put the hat on. Pete flicked him off and laughed as he waved and walked out the door. Sonny smiled and rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the chair he sat it. 

Glancing over at his phone, Sonny opened a message from Usnavi from about five minutes ago. 

_Coffee Addiction: Oh dios mio Sonny help me voy a morir were gonna go to the club now and im about to die the dinner went horrible and vanessa probably isnt gonna like how i dance all those hours we spent practicing went to waste o my god HELP_

_8:53pm_

_You: Woah Cuz calmate just put the phone away and hang out with your date_

_You: When you get back tho i want to hear about what happened at the dinner escuchaste?_

_8:58pm_

_Coffee Addiction: Youre right gracias primo love you_

_9:00pm_

_You: I love you too you sap_

_9:00pm_

Sonny rolled his eyes as he set his phone down. He sighed as he scrolled through his Facebook. In a picture he saw his mom at what seemed to be her boyfriend’s house, with a beer in her hand, and Andrew pressing a kiss to her cheek. _Gonna have some fun tonight!_ She wrote at the caption which basically read _I’m about to get fucked_. Sonny sighed as he set his phone down. He sat up and stretched. 

“I’m about to die.” He muttered to himself as he started to jump in place. He walked around the bodega bored and yawned. He sat down and closed his eyes for a second, and in that second he was out like a light.

* * *

Sonny was startled by the sounds of panic and screams, and when he opened his eyes all he saw was darkness. He felt his chest tightened and his mind was yelling at him _danger_. The first word he could properly hear from the streets was  _blackout_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i made sonny scared of the dark and ill tell ya why next chapter and i hope you enjoyed. so anyway i love in the heights and lin manuel miranda is my god and ill just start rambling on how great he is so ill just go bye again hope you enjoyed


End file.
